Lucky Bloke
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: A Muggle boy by the name of Hadrian Potter becomes a Wizard, whether by fate or maybe a dying man's wish. Harry gets adopted by the Lestranges and becomes a Pureblood fully when Bellatrix took part in the Blood Adoption thus eliminating his Muggle blood. Insanity all the way! No pairing or Undecided. Smart/Insane/Powerful/'Harry.'Slash!mentions of Abuse.


**Lucky Bloke**

**Summary:** A Muggle boy by the name of Hadrian Potter becomes a Wizard, whether by fate or maybe a dying man's wish. Harry gets adopted by the Lestranges and becomes a Pureblood fully when Bellatrix took part in the Blood Adoption thus eliminating his Muggle blood. Insanity all the way! No pairing or Undecided. Smart/Insane/Powerful/'Harry.'Slash!mentions of Abuse.

**Inspiration: **I was on my phone reading Harry Potter stories and the thought came to me and so as to not forget it, I immediately wrote it down.

**A/N:** I hope that I get lots of reviews for this, normally, people would not want to review even if they like the story and I hope that you at least put a review, even if it's to say nice. Every review is welcome and if it is a flame let it be helpful and if you do not like Slash move along and do not review because you would get a reply from me. Why flame a story when you already have warning about what it is all about? This world is full of fools mixed with the smart ones and if you are a smart one, review it to me :)

**Are you a fool or a Smartie? Review me your answer**

* * *

Smiling brightly, a young boy began his trek towards the park where he didn't have to hide who he was, where he was temporarily free from his household pain and where it was sometimes better to be lonely than with your own family.

Hello, my name is Hadrian Potter and I am five years old and I'm a single child who gets physical and mental abuse from my oh so loving parents practically everyday of my life.

Both my parents blame me for my mother's almost death and because of that, from the day that I could think clearly, they have been abusing me and I just grinned and bear it.

I may be a kid I assure you that I'm not an idiot. I've been going to the Park and the Library ever since I could talk, walk, read and write and that was when I was two years old. Again, I may be young but I'm not an idiot. I already know Math, English, Chemistry, History, Physics, other languages and a bit of Ancient Runes. Yes, I found a book on Runes wedged at the back of the Library and even though it states something about Magic of which I really had to scoff at, it was an interesting read and I find myself reading it every time I go to the Library.

I really love to read and -oh I almost forgot. Almost- I love to draw a lot. I am very proud to say that I am at profession level. Yes, you may find that I am too young and is very smart but I assure you that when you are abused, one tends to cling to the one thing that they feel safe around and for me, that thing is the Library and yes, the books also. I had the luck of stumbling across Art books made by some rather famous people and let's just say that it all drew me in. I also do have to admit that lots of stuff are hidden in that Library and sometimes, I think that that Library must be Magic even if I still scoff at the notion.

Back to the matter at hand as I always find myself so deep in my thoughts that I forget about my surroundings and if there may be any dangers about because this one time, I was so deep in my thoughts that some guy with a bat in his hand stood in front of me and- oh my god. I am so embarrassing, I really hate that one fact about me. I tend to babble a lot when I'm excited about sharing my life stories but, back to the matter at hand, again. I was sitting on one of the new swings that the government had installed after some kid dropped off the old one when they were high up in the air and broke their neck and I have to say that I am happy that I was not that person. I keep mentioning every thing but the person's gender because I do not know what gender they were. The person had their hair in a messy bun with makeup on their face and was wearing boy's clothing so I naturally was confused.

Let me just get back on topic, again... My mom's name is Lilith and my dad's name is James, I think that I do not have to put any surnames as I have already mentioned mine and they both carry it since they are married an all... I really wish that something awesome would happen to me one day and then I can finally pay back Lily and James their dues. After all, Revenge is a dish best served cold. I may not seem like it but inside this mind of mine, I'm already plotting how I would go about killing the bastards.

They treat me like some kind of servant. I have to was, cook and clean everything, even their stinking clothing. I would bet 50 pounds- though I have not- that no one knows that James Potter, CEO of Potter's Electronics wets his bed. Yeah that's right, that thirty something bastard wets his bed. I also think that I forgot to mention that my James and Lily are filthy rich while little ole me lives as if I'm a subway vagrant. They live in a big mansion and I live in a small cottage -and when I say small, I mean it- located through a pile of bushes and down a rocky pavement. I may have it hard down there, like starvation and stuff but I do what I do best. Grin and Bear it.

I could go anyway I want and Lily and James don't really give a flying fuck. I've learned quite a vocabulary from James since he just loves to use it on me and someday, when I get everything I need to get rid of them, I will start spouting every curse word I know at them then finish them off, messily.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V **

"You think That you can escape me, you fool," snarled a heavy accented male voice.

"I won't let you get anyone of my powers, you abomination. I know that I may not live but I sure as hell ain't going without a fight!" I bellowed at the grotesque being in front of me.

"Such big words coming from your traitorous mouth. I'll be sure to make your death as painful and excruciating as I can," laughed the man.

I glared hatefully at him. I knew that I won't make it out of this confrontation alive but I sure as hell don't want the abomination to get my Magic. I should apparate to my sister's house, at least I would still get a bit more time before the inevitable happens.

Sneering at him I shouted, "You will never get my Magic as long as I live!" I then pictured my sister's house in my mind and as soon as I was about to apparate, a spell caught me and I apparated the same time while my concentration was broken and one thing echoed through my mind.

_Shit!_

Landing hard on my back, I groaned and looked around to see where the hell I ended up and my eyes zoomed in on a Muggle boy looking at me in startled curiosity and shock and I mentally cursed and got up and was about to shout at the boy to leave but the abomination apparated in front of me, successfully blocking the boy from my line of sight.

* * *

I breathed deeply and decided that it was time to go back to my little cottage since I was starting to get hungry and my stomach was screaming at me to get something inside quickly.

I was about to get up when I heard a _crack _and I looked onwards and saw a man there laying on his back and my eyebrows lifted in curiosity. I saw the man looking around, probably assessing his surrounding and then his eyes landed on me and my curiosity and shock must be seen on my face since I saw his eyes flash white and he looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself.

I watched as he got up and he looked as if he was gonna approach when I saw some kind of man, thing, beast appeared... yes! it appeared out of blasted thin air! I must be gaping like a fucking fish when I saw the man and the thing take out twigs or sticks or whatever and pointed them at each other. I watched as the man shout something and then the thing dodged and my instincts were screaming at me to move and so I rolled to the ground and next thing I know, the swing set behind me blew up and my eyes widened considerably.

_Just what the hell have I gotten myself into now!_

I then watched as the man began shouting something at the beast and he just disappeared and appeared in front of me and put his hand on my hand and you wanna know what the hell I felt? Do you? I fucking tell you!

It was Pain! Gut wrenching, heart stopping Pain!

I really couldn't handle it and so I fell unconscious. Thank G- wait no. Sweet relief.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

I watched as the boy rolled out of the way of my **Bombarda** and I sighed in relief before turning back to the abomination, a plan was already forming inside my head and I mentally apologized to the boy and hope that someday he can forgive me.

"You will never get my powers, Nefas!" I screamed while sneakily looking at the boy.

"Stop calling me that disgusting name, traitor. You will die today!" he growled and then that's when I took my chance.

I disapparated and then apparated in front of the boy where I erected a shield that would keep the Nefas out for a while and I then knelt down in front of him, not looking in his eyes because I fear at what I will see there. I know that I only have a couple seconds to do this and I took my shot.

I quickly placed my hand on his head and began pushing my core out of my body and towards the boy. It would cause excruciating pain for the boy as well as myself, so I took quickly tried to get this over as quickly as possible.

I watched as the boy's face scrunch up in pain and I quickly stunned him so that he won't be aware of the pain. I just hope that his body accepts my Magic otherwise, the Nefas would get my powers, but something tells me that this was gonna work.

Call it a gut feeling or whatever but I've never felt this sure about anything in my life.

I felt my shield starting to crack and I smiled to myself as My Core was almost out of me and into the boy.

"I am so sorry for placing this on your shoulders, but I promise that even in death, I will help you to master my powers. My name is Gabriel and I'll always be your Guardian Angel from this day forth," I whispered sadly.

I heard the tell-tale sign of my shield disappearing and my smiled and My Core was finally in the boy. As I was finally slipping away, I turned around towards the abomination and raised my palms in front of me. I was going to make sure that this boy lived and so I focused my essence into one final spell and the last thing I saw was the Nefas' eyes widen in horror and looked like it was gonna apparate but I caught him before he could and an explosion wracked the place.

I had already protected the boy and I wish him all the best on his up coming journey.

* * *

**A/N: I think that my ending was total crap but hey, I wanted to get this over with and see if I would get any Reviews. I just hope I do because those are my inspiration.  
**

**Hope you enjoy the read and please review.**

**SERIOUS NOTE: I AM GOING TO STOP DELETING MY STORIES AND I AM VERY SORRY THAT I FORGIVEME.**


End file.
